La Hipótesis de la Caricia
by polluela
Summary: Fue por aquellos días en que aprendió a dar control a sus propias emociones que, su personaje favorito, consideraba plenamente humanas: la subjetividad, la emoción y el llanto, la necesidad de aprobación, expresiones de afecto físico, palabras de consuelo, el deseo de afecto. Porque, ¿quién necesitaba todo eso cuando existía la ciencia?
1. El pasado

**La hipótesis de la caricia**

Capítulo I: El pasado

* * *

Aquel día, Sheldon llegó a su casa dentro de un panorama dantesco. Mientras avanzaba por las calles de su vecindario, en plena lluvia, arrastrando el bolso marrón de la escuela por el suelo, apretaba los ojos intentando borrar el recuerdo de las últimas cuatro horas. Sin embargo, la tarea sólo daba el mismo resultado, una y otra vez: lágrimas tibias de frustración.

La verdad, era que, otras veces, las burlas y golpes de otros compañeros de clase no lograban desestabilizar sus emociones. A sus ocho años, jamás había sentido vergüenza de si mismo, de su característica más vehemente: ser un genio. Además, con sólo cortos años de vida, siempre tuvo claridad absoluta de que su destino se asimilaba más a los caminos de Kepler, Newton o Galileo, que a cualquier otro rumbo conocido en Texas. En el futuro, él no sería mecánico, bombero, médico o ingeniero (como sus otros compañeros habían manifestado reiteradamente), sino físico teórico.

Aquel pensamiento logró dibujar una pequeña mueca de dolor, mientras movía su brazo izquierdo para cubrir la otra extremidad. Su codo derecho dolía de forma palpitante y su rostro ya había comenzado a responder a la usual sesión de golpes, con una hinchazón prominente en la nariz. En un movimiento distraído, llevó su dedo índice al lugar del dolor para verificar si aún continuaba sangrando. _Mentes básicas, instrumentales, ellos no comprenden nada._

Todo había comenzado luego del timbre que anunciaba el recreo, como era costumbre, Sheldon dejó la sala de clases dispuesto a ocupar _Su Sitio_, que se ubicaba a un costado del resbalín. En él, la luz del sol permitía evitar el frío de las mañanas y la sombra de la tarde evitaba que el calor usual de Texas lo asara como huevo frito. Por otro lado, quedaba a una distancia suficiente para no escuchar el ruido molesto de los otros niños jugando y lo suficientemente cerca para oír el timbre de regreso a clases. En conclusión: Un sitio perfecto.

Allí, estaba a segundos de continuar la lectura de su libro favorito _—__Una breve historia del tiempo_—, cuando la sombra de tres niños interrumpieron sus intenciones.

"Oye tonto, ¿qué estás leyendo?"

Sheldon no respondió. Años de bullying escolar, sólo le habían enseñado una cosa: lo peor era responder. Continuó mirando las páginas, esperando que, como otras veces, se cansaran de llamar su atención y procedieran a marcharse a otro lugar.

"¿No escuchas lo que te dije?, además de sordo eres _raro_... ¡Sheldon el raro!"

Los sonidos de las carcajadas de los demás lograron que Sheldon sólo incrementara su indiferencia, prosiguió su lectura con más concentración que antes:_ "La teoría de las cuerdas se puede explicar por el principio antrópico débil. No vemos las otras dimensiones porque no necesitamos verlas"._

"Oye estúpido, ¡respóndeme!"

Detrás del libro, Sheldon cerró los ojos, dando inicio a una de sus tácticas vulcanas predilectas: _Kohlinar_. Primero inhalar, luego exhalar. Posteriormente, fruncir el ceño y pensar en la densidad de la galaxia en los segundos previos al Big Bang, hecho científico que hace minúscula cualquier facultad humana. Lamentablemente, el proceso fue interrumpido bruscamente. Uno de los chicos arrebató el libro de las manos, comenzando a hablar en voz alta y con un tono burlón.

"¿Qué estás leyendo?, ya sé:_ mi amigo el universo_"

Más risas. Ahora Sheldon se encontraba de pie, tratando de arrebatar el libro de las manos de uno de los chicos, quienes procedieron violentamente a arrojar el libro entre ellos, por los aires.

Los pensamientos corrieron por la mente de Sheldon, quien trajo a su mente la advertencia de la funcionaria a cargo de la Biblioteca Pública de Houston: "Si devuelves otra vez un libro roto o destrozado, jamás se te volverá a realizar un préstamo". _Rayos,_ —pensó_—__ si sólo estos especímenes mal educados supieran cuánto me costó conseguir una membresía en la biblioteca, con sólo 8 años... y la autorización de préstamo de libros de ciencia_.

"Déjame leer ésto". Uno de los niños abrió el libro, intentando leer. Luego de unos segundos, miró a los demás con un rostro perplejo, incapaz de murmurar los términos científicos escritos. Buscó más páginas, pero el esfuerzo no rindió frutos. Así, al mismo tiempo que dio un empujón a Sheldon, colocó una voz de burla, acompañada por un gesto facial de la misma índole: "El universo es lo más tonto que existe, las estrellas son sólo luces, la tierra es un planeta con forma de pelota de fútbol".

_Con forma de ovoide_, Sheldon corrigió en su mente, a la vez que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En ese mismo instante, comenzó a sentir la indignación correr por su cuerpo. Nadie podía insultar a su autor —héroe— favorito, tampoco a los trenes, ni a la física cuántica. Ni a las matemáticas. Ni a la ciencia ficción. Menos a Viaje a las Estrellas.

"Si debido a tu básica mente escolar no puedes comprender los postulados científicos que establece Stephen Hawking, no te... atrevas... a parafrasearlo", dejó caer con sorna, cerrando los puños de su mano.

Todos los niños se miraron entre ellos, con rostros que dejaban a la luz signos de interrogación. A simple vista, nadie entendió ninguna de las palabras usadas por Sheldon (algo que ocurría muy a menudo).

"¡El tonto nos acaba de insultar!" gritó uno a los demás, apuntando a Sheldon.

"Esa hipótesis es refutable. Sólo les describí un hecho verídic—"

Sheldon no pudo continuar, ya que un puño hubo de alcanzar su nariz. Llevándose las manos al rostro, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, cerca de un charco de agua. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió cómo una patada arribó a su costilla derecha, frente a lo cual sólo atinó a cubrir su rostro con los brazos. Como solía suceder en estos casos: no quedaba más que soportar hasta que sonara el timbre.

Y, dos horas después de aquel evento, ahí se encontraba. Frente al pórtico de su casa. La lluvia había disminuido, pero sus ropas olían a humedad y barro, lo cual provocó en Sheldon una mueca de desagrado instantánea. Sin embargo, ése detalle no era precisamente el peor. Mientras tomaba asiento en las escaleras que daban la bienvenida a la puerta principal de su hogar, miró nuevamente _Una breve historia del tiempo_ y su pecho respondió con un dolor punzante que cruzó su torso: estaba roto, empapado, con páginas rasgadas y otras de color marrón por la tierra. En pocas palabras, su suscripción a la Biblioteca había terminado.

—¿Sheldon?

El aludido dio un respingo, girando su rostro hacia atrás. Bajo el dintel de la puerta, su madre se hallaba de pie, acercándose a él, aún secando sus manos con un paño de lavar. Inmediatamente, el chico pegó un salto, tomando con fuerza su bolso, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Bajó la mirada y caminó hacia dentro de su casa.

—Sheldon, ¿qué ocurrió esta vez?

_¿Tenía gracia explicarlo una vez más?, _Sheldon pensó, caminando en silencio por el lado derecho de su madre, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada. Si situaba en un gráfico todas las veces que había descrito la misma situación a su progenitora, versus la probabilidad de una posible disminución de golpes en los recreos entre clases... La extrapolación de datos era explícita: hablar del tema no daría solución a _nada_. Incluso, el resultado sería idéntico si se consideraba las reuniones con su profesora de grado (con consecuencias... aún peores).

El niño se dirigió a su cuarto, al mismo tiempo que sus oídos escuchaban la voz de su madre invocando su nombre repetidas veces. Luego de un portazo, que repercutió en toda la habitación, tiró el bolso lejos y se sentó sobre su cama. Situó sus rodillas cerca del pecho y dejó caer su rostro sobre sus brazos. En esa posición, apretó los ojos con fuerza, con el objetivo claro de no permitir a sus glándulas lagrimales derramar una sola lágrima. Entonces, comenzó a inspirar y a exhalar. Luego de tres intentos, comenzó a recitar en su mente: _3,141592653_...

—¿Shelly?

Dos golpes en la puerta y una voz conocida. ..._58979323846_...

—Shelly, ¿puedo entrar?

_...64338327950288..._

Entonces, Sheldon sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Acto reflejo, abrió los ojos de par en par, pegando un respingo. Miró a su lado, perplejo: había sido tomado por sorpresa. No sólo una persona hubo de entrar a su cuarto, sino que aquel rostro conocido dejó su mente en absoluta mutez: Meemaw.

—Mi pequeño Shelly, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu nariz? —la mujer susurró, inclinándose levemente para tener una mejor visión de su nieto.

Por instinto, Sheldon llevó su mano izquierda al rostro, sintiendo como un dolor cruzó su rostro. Miró sus dedos y habló, por primera vez, en lo que parecía un día entero de silencio:

—Ya no está sangrando.

La mujer frunció el ceño, sacando un pañuelo de su delantal blanco. Doblándolo en dos partes, procedió a sentarse junto al niño a su lado, quien continuaba mirándola con ojos idos, parpadeando. Entonces, todo pareció quedarse quieto. Meemaw acercó el pañuelo lentamente a su frente, que se humedeció al contacto de su cabeza empapada aún por la lluvia y el sudor.

Sheldon permaneció con sus ojos abiertos como platos y el cuerpo tieso como un fierro de metal. Como siempre, la presencia de Meemaw superó cualquier debate mental, e incluso, a la secuencia Pi que utilizaba repetidas veces para alejar sus pensamientos de las banalidades de su propia realidad. Con la mente en blanco, contempló como el pañuelo llegó hasta su mejilla, donde se tiñó levemente de rojo.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza levemente, inspeccionándolo con ojos entre cerrados. Sheldon aún lucía como un perro asustado, preso en su propio silencio.

—¿Me puedes contar qué ocurrió, Shelly?

El aludido tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta doler. Situó su mano derecha sobre su pecho, que lucía un logotipo de _Superman_, reconociendo un par de pensamientos dentro de si mismo. De todos los sentimientos que su cerebro podía identificar, el que percibía en este preciso instante era aquel que más le costaba controlar: la humillación.

Sheldon recordó cómo, años atrás, libreta en mano, esperaba cada transmisión de Viaje a las Estrellas en televisión para incorporar a su vida las enseñanzas vulcanas de Spock. Fue por aquellos días en que aprendió a dar control a sus propias emociones que, su personaje favorito, consideraba plenamente humanas: la subjetividad, la emoción y el llanto, la necesidad de aprobación, expresiones de afecto físico, palabras de consuelo, el deseo de afecto. Porque, _¿quién necesitaba todo eso cuando existía la ciencia?_

—¿Shelly?

Sheldon parpadeó dos veces, saliendo de su propio trance, centrando sus pupilas en la mujer que tenía frente a sí. Meemaw ahora se encontraba a centímetros de su cuerpo.

—En el recreo unos chicos me golpearon.

—¿Te dieron una razón para hacerlo? —la mujer retrucó, tomando la oportunidad de aclarar la situación.

—Según ellos, leer en los recreos es una pérdida de tiempo —Sheldon tragó saliva, recordando cada uno de los detalles del evento. Su mente siempre respondía de la misma forma frente a cada evocación o reminiscencia: mostrando el suceso con imágenes vívidas, como si pudiera ver una película con claridad absoluta. Una habilidad que recordaba haber tenido siempre.

—Mi pequeño Shelly, ante razones absurdas, debes defenderte, esos chico-

—La violencia no lleva a nada, Meemaw —Sheldon habló con voz decidida, citando a Spock— además, claramente, soy muy evolucionado para golpear a chicos de educación básica.

La mujer frunció el ceño, repasando todos aquellos momentos en que ella hubo de acompañar a su nieto en el camino de, lo que parecía ser, su única vocación y sentido de vida: bibliotecas, series de televisión, historietas de superhéroes, charlas universitarias, libros, Premios Nóbel... Un camino que sólo le dejaba asombro... y preguntas. Especialmente al tratar de comprender cómo, una mente de un niño de 8 años, se proyectaba hacia algo que ella misma no podía dimensionar.

A veces, la respuesta era abrumadora y fascinante: un nieto con un don que raras veces se podía conocer en la realidad cotidiana (lejos de las películas o noticias en televisión). Aunque, otras veces —últimamente, muy a menudo—, la respuesta sólo se acompañaba de duros augurios. Un talento como aquél bien podría dejarlo para siempre solo, enfrascado en sus propias ambiciones y su mundo propio.

La mujer procedió a contemplar a su nieto con los ojos fijos en su nariz hinchada, con dos hilos de sangre seca que llegaban hasta su mentón. Pensando si aquel gusto por la ciencia podría enseñarle, al menos, a cómo dejar unos chicos gamberros en su debido lugar. Entonces, advirtió cómo Sheldon evitó su ojos, tomando un libro entre sus brazos, tragando saliva. Ella no lo dudó más y alzó su mano, quitando un mechón de su frente.

—¿Qué pasó con tu libro, Shelly?

Sheldon llevó la base de sus manos a la cuenca de ambos ojos. Hundió su rostro, hablando con voz quebrada. —No podrás hacer nada, Meemaw. _No hay solución._

La mujer tomó una pausa antes de hablar. Si algo sabía de su pequeño nieto, era su reticencia a mostrar emociones, incluso a corta edad. Entonces, ella suspiró, dejando sus manos sobre sus piernas. A su lado, su nieto permanecía quieto, con el cuerpo rígido y, a simple vista,... triste. Si bien, él era un niño talentoso, con un don inigualable y poco comprensible para algunos, para ella seguía siendo éso: un niño con sueños, frustraciones y toneladas de emociones. _Su pequeño Shelly_.

Con lentitud, la mujer tomó el libro rasgado que asomaba dentro de sus brazos. —¿Ellos rompieron tu libro?

—No es mío —Sheldon habló aún con su rostro oculto y voz desafinada— Y ya no podré sacar más libros de la biblioteca.

Relajando la espalda, la mujer tomó un gran respiro, mirando al cielo para sopesar lo ocurrido. No importaban los años, siempre habrían chicos que harían sufrir a otros por el simple motivo de buscar la atención que no tenían en sus propios hogares, o sencillamente, para validarse a sí mismos. Lo peor del asunto era que, niños como Sheldon, continuarían pagando el precio hasta que supieran cómo ejercer respeto.

Pensó también en realizar lo que, usualmente, sugerían los consejeros y profesores de escuela: una charla de cómo él debiese hacerse respetar ante los demás niños de su propia edad, sin recurrir a la violencia. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo. La mujer contempló detenidamente como su cuerpo de niño —alto y delgado— continuaba rígido, encorvado, con las manos agarrotadas de frustración, abrazando un libro rasgado. Allí tuvo una clarividencia explícita: en esta ocasión, el altercado hubo de dejar otro orgullo herido en el camino: el de su libro favorito. Y en el caso de Sheldon... libros que aspiraban a convertirse en los mejores amigos de su infancia.

Poniéndose de pie, la mujer tomó el libro en sus manos que, a simple vista, no tenía arreglo. Cuando giró a ver a Sheldon, este había levantado la cabeza, contemplándola con los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos: el rostro de la derrota. Entonces, tomó una decisión. Se situó frente a él y esbozó una sonrisa. Posó su palma derecha sobre su cabeza, deslizándola suavemente hacia un lado, por su oreja, mejilla y cuello.

Frente al gesto, Sheldon bajó la mirada, pestañeando dos veces. Su abuela conocía muy bien aquella actitud reacia al contacto físico, una respuesta inmediata que su nieto venía cultivando desde hace unos años y que llamaba la atención de todos quienes lo conocían. Primero, sus compañeros de clases, luego sus profesores. Finalmente, sus familiares, hermanos y padres que reprochaban su gusto a mantener la distancia.

A diferencia de sus padres, de un comienzo, ella prefirió esquivar los reproches y... simplemente respetarlo. Dicha actitud diferente, causó que entre ella y su nieto se generara una relación de confianza tácita, casi cómplice. El resultado de aquella decisión tuvo eco en la edad y crecimiento de su nieto, donde los años pasaban y ella aún no recibía un reproche de parte de Sheldon acerca de sus propias caricias. Si bien, tenía la certeza de que, en el futuro, aquella situación podía cambiar. En el presente, una caricia, un contacto físico sencillo y auténtico, repleto de amor, parecía ser la única solución al problema.

—Shelly, escúchame, solucionaremos esto juntos —le susurró.

Con ambas manos en las mejillas de su nieto, procedió a depositar lentamente un beso en su frente, llevando su cabeza cerca de su pecho. Momentos después, trasladó las caricias hacia su espalda, abrazando a un niño que, frente a cada movimiento, parecía ceder más ante la sensación de acogida.

—Vamos a ir a la biblioteca y hablaremos con la Srta. Hewson. Todo saldrá bien. Tu Meemaw se encargará de ello.

La mujer sintió cómo su nieto asintió bajo su abrazo, exhalando un par de ansimos y humedeciendo su delantal con lágrimas silenciosas. Para su sorpresa, Sheldon dejó de lado sus propios paradigmas de lo correcto e incorrecto y procedió a rodearla con sus propios brazos, aún mudo. Mientras el gesto acaparaba la habitación, la mujer sonrió a sus adentros. Bajo toda aquella increíble inteligencia, bajo sus propias normas sociales, bajo sus muros de defensa, bajo su objetividad, bajo sus propias concepciones de lo absoluto, Sheldon aún continuaba siendo un ser humano como todos. Hoy, un niño de 8 años; el día de mañana, un hombre noble, caballero y de buenas intenciones.

En ese mismo instante, la mujer tuvo un momento de predicción fehaciente, de esos que ocurren pocas veces en la vida, reservado sólo para unos pocos: no importaba cómo, ella estaba segura de que siempre existiría alguien que podría entender aquella característica de su nieto, _el hombre de ciencia con un alma noble y humana_. Hoy, era su turno. El día de mañana, otro ser sería capaz de ver a través de todos sus argumentos y muros.

Y, finalmente: ganar su corazón.


	2. El presente

**La Hipótesis de la Caricia**

Capítulo II: El presente

* * *

—Will Wheaton dijo: "Lo siento"

Con la mirada cansada, Sheldon Cooper habló. Tratando de recuperar estabilidad, alzó sus cejas y terminó pestañeando con lentitud. Frente a él, estaba Amy Farrah Fowler con una bata de rombos color café, evidentemente somnolienta y con un cabello desordenado producto de una evidente pernoctación. Luego de más de dos minutos sin que ninguno tranzara una palabra, Amy cerró los ojos, claramente rendida, murmurando:

—¿Sheldon...?, ¿qué haces aquí?

El científico frunció el ceño, tragando saliva. —¿Has recibido un golpe en la cabeza que no te permite escucharme, Amy?, te lo puedo repetir: _Will Wheaton dijo: "Lo siento"_

—Lo sé, Sheldon. Sin embargo, tú tampoco me has respondido —la mujer frotó su ojo derecho, extrayendo sus lentes del bolsillo. Luego de situarlos en sus ojos, suspiró largo y tendido, con la intención de generar paciencia— ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? —Amy observó su reloj de pulsera— Son pasadas las once de la noche, tu hora de dormir comenzó hace más de 2 horas...

Sheldon apoyó una de sus manos en el dintel, con dos intenciones inmediatas: no perder la estabilidad y sopesar el último argumento. Pasó su mano libre por el rostro y volvió a concentrarse en las facciones de su acompañante, sorprendido. _¿Por qué siempre ella tiene la razón?_ —Estás en lo cierto... —Pestañeó largo, tres veces, sin alejar los ojos de la neurobióloga y decidido, como nunca, a hablar lo que cruzara por su mente. _Nota mental: pedir a Penny que le diera su receta pata hacer té_— Últimamente has tenido la razón en bastantes aspectos, Amy.

Esta vez fue el turno de la mujer para fruncir el ceño. Un aroma familiar cruzó su nariz. —Sheldon, ¿has estado bebiendo?

El aludido soltó un bufido: Además de asertiva, su novia definitivamente hoy tenía muy buen sentido del humor. —Solo té... —posó su palma por su cuello— el _mejor_ té que he bebido.

Amy suspiró largo, nuevamente, contemplando la escena: su novio estaba más que pasado de copas, en la entrada de su casa, casi a la medianoche y con unas enormes ganas de charlar sobre Will Wheaton. Recordó la última vez en que sucedió algo similar, cuando Sheldon arribó a su departamento en bata, sonriente y con un bongo bajo el brazo. _Vaya, que tiempos. _Por su cabeza pasaron múltiples opciones: llamar a Leonard a que viniese a buscarlo, dejarlo dormir en el sofá e incluso llevarlo al hospital para hidratarlo. _Noup, ésa no. _Al día siguiente, Sheldon le daría su usual charla anti hospotales y gérmenes.

—Amy, si requieres de honestidad, te diré que jamás tu departamento me pareció tan grande. Mis manos se sienten grandes. Al igual que mi cabeza. Todo. Muy grande. Inmenso.

_Definitivamente_,_ la opción de hoy será ir a dejarlo a su casa._

—Espérame aquí, ¿ok?

Amy caminó hacia su habitación para sacar un abrigo del clóset, así como un par de zapatos y un gorro para el frío. Se sentó al borde de la cama para acomodar sus ropas, lo que provocó que un par de papeles cayeran al suelo: eran los dos papers que debía presentar mañana a primera hora al comité de UCLA para obtener nuevos fondos para su próxima investigación. ¿Aprovechar de dormir para estar fresca antes de la susodicha presentación?: _Adiós_. Acto seguido, se levantó para tomar su bolso, depositando las llaves dentro y caminando hacia la entrada.

A pasos de llegar, descubrió a su novio con la mejilla apoyada en el dintel, semi doblado y claramente a minutos de caer rendido a Morfeo. Ante tal imagen, se acercó, tocando su brazo derecho. —Sheldon, vamos. Te iré a dejar a casa.

Al despertar, el científico pegó un leve respingo. Miró a todos lados, algo confundido, hasta que contempló a Amy. —¡Amy! —dijo, sobando sus ojos, con una sonrisa espontánea— adivina, _Will Wheaton dijo: "Lo siento"_

La neurobióloga no escuchó siquiera la mitad de las palabras de su novio, que claramente vagaba en otro estado etílico. Cerró la puerta, la dejó con llave y guió a Sheldon del brazo hasta el ascensor. Mientras avanzaban, Sheldon le explicó cómo la primera referencia que existía de un ascensor, en la historia de la humanidad, databa del año 236 AC, gracias a Arquímedes. De hecho, le relató cómo, hace años atrás, hubo de salvar a Leonard, Wollowitz y Koothrapali de una muerte inminente, al esconder dentro del ascensor de su edificio un combustible para cohetes, que terminó explotando. _"¿Qué harían sin mi, Amy?"_, le preguntó.

Mientras Sheldon continuaba el relato y entraban al elevador, Amy se dio cuenta cómo una pareja se encontraba ya dentro de él, en una esquina, claramente en otro tipo de ritos amorosos (propios de la medianoche, sin duda). La mujer apretó el botón del primer piso y se acomodó en una de las paredes de metal, tratando de no observar a los dos jóvenes que parecían disfrutar del último beso de la humanidad. _Genial. Ésto sólo te ocurre a ti, Fowler._ Suspirando, contempló como su novio proseguía con la historia de los ascensores y su relación con la segunda guerra mundial, sin percatarse de nada. Volvió a suspirar. Luego de un par de segundos, la puerta se abrió.

Ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento: Amy, guiando a Sheldon; y él, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de ordenar sus pasos para no caer. Una vez al lado del auto, Amy abrió la puerta para su novio quien, luego de un golpe en la cabeza con el borde superior, se dejó caer en el asiento. —Amy, ¿por casualidad has disminuido el tamaño de tu vehículo?

El viaje en auto fue silencioso. Luego de aquella última pregunta, Sheldon pareció entrar en un trance que lo dejó durmiendo plácidamente, con la boca abierta y las manos empuñadas al centro de su pecho. Entonces, ante la ausencia de sonidos, el ronroneo del automóvil y los ronquidos del físico teórico, el recuerdo de los jóvenes del ascensor se instaló en la mente de la neurobióloga por segunda vez. Porque, aunque ella pretendiera hacer que cosas así le pasaban en banda, en realidad: sí le importaban. Desde que Sheldon le pidió ser su novia oficialmente, no había día en que no se preguntara si él sería capaz de hacer algo así... tan propiamente lejano a la lógica y la razón. _Ok. Mejor ni abrir aquella puerta._

Una vez fuera del departamento de Sheldon y luego de apagar el motor, Amy se bajó del automóvil dispuesta a despertar a su novio. Más no fue su sorpresa de encontrarlo ya fuera del auto, con su bolso cruzado en el pecho, un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, y una mano sobre la puerta. Se detuvo a unos pasos a contemplar la escena.

—¿Todo bien? —Amy preguntó.

Sheldon sólo asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio de Los Robles. Una vez dentro, el físico teórico comenzó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes tropezar con el primer escalón y caer de bruces al suelo. Luego de ponerse de pie en silencio y limpiar sus manos, miró a su novia con ojos de niño perdido, quien se acercó para tomarle del brazo y ayudarlo a subir escalón por escalón.

Amy esperó por un momento su usual charla de hechos curiosos, que solía emerger cada vez que caminaban hasta el departamento 4A; sin embargo, Sheldon no volvió a decir una palabra, ni siquiera cuando abrió la puerta y Amy ingresó al living... sola.

—¿Sheldon? —la neurobióloga giró a verle, dándose cuenta que él seguía de pie junto al dintel, a simple vista, sin poder caminar dos pasos sin perder el equilibrio.

Amy suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros. Claramente, esta noche llegaría tarde a su casa a dormir. Luego de cuatro pasos, tomó del brazo Sheldon y lo dirigió a su habitación, pensando en la ironía del momento: él y ella solos, un departamento vacío y oscuro, caminando juntos a su cuarto. En otra circunstancias, esta situación sería _oro puro_, pero...

—Toma asiento en tu cama —Amy le murmuró, a la vez que Sheldon dejaba su bolso sobre una silla y se sentaba en el borde.

_Tienes que dejar de pensar estas cosas, Fowler..._ Amy pensó, caminando hacia el clóset y abriendo el primer cajón. Al fin y al cabo, ella quería a Sheldon tal cual era: no sólo un físico de renombre, de labios atrayentes y sexys... sino un hombre bueno (aunque, claro, habían días en que debía repetírselo tal mantra tibetano)._ Aquí está_. Del fondo de un cajón encontró etiquetado el conjunto de ropa que sus ojos buscaban, con el nombre "Jueves". Posteriormente, se acercó a su novio, quien seguía sentado mirando al suelo. _¿Estará dormido?_

—Sheldon, aquí está tu pijama del día Jueves —se arrodilló frente a él.

Algo ocurrió que, luego de que Amy murmurara "Jueves", Sheldon procediera a levantar su cabeza, claramente tenso. _¿Se habrá dado cuenta recién que estamos en su cuarto?_ Amy desdobló su camisa a cuadros de dormir, dejándola sobre sus manos empuñadas, que aún descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Suspirando largo, su mirada cayó sobre él, dando paso a la sorpresa y el silencio. Esta vez, los ojos de Sheldon estaban plenamente concentrados en ella: un par de ojos azules que viajaron con lentitud por su frente, su nariz y su mentón.

Verlo de ese modo, provocó en Amy una instropección. Ella misma cerró sus párpados, recordando los últimos acontecimientos de la semana. Especialmente, el día en que su novio le mencionó que "tenía una nueva sorpresa" para el episodio de final de temporada de "Entretención con Banderas" (que, con 20 suscritos era, según sus cálculos, un éxito). Luego de ello, conocer a Will Wheaton no había sido fácil. Menos grabar con él. Y más aún cuando Sheldon se mantuvo impávido al momento en que la susodicha estrella de _Viaje a las Estrellas _la ofendió.

Sin embargo, si era completamente honesta, luego de aquel episodio, algo ocurrió luego de que llegara a su casa y tomara un baño, dispuesta a preparar su presentación al comité de UCLA. Al abrir su correo electrónico, éste le comunicó que el canal "Entretención con Banderas" tenía más de 120 nuevas suscripciones, a sólo dos horas de haber subido el nuevo capítulo a la web. Después de leer comentarios y ver la grabación con Will Wheaton por tercera vez, sintió como la rabia comenzó a disiparse, siendo reemplazada por un nuevo pensamiento: Ella, Amy Farrah Fowler se había comportado como una chica de 15 años.

La neurobióloga giró la cabeza con una mueca de disgusto._ Y no sólo como una chica de 15. Sino una chiquilla tratando de ser el centro de atención_.

Entonces, antes de llegar a una nueva conclusión, el cerebro de Amy volvió al presente. La neurobióloga fue interrumpida por una imagen que la dejó al borde de la ternura: Sheldon, trataba, una y otra vez, de bajar el cierre de su chaqueta café, sin poder lograrlo en ninguno de sus intentos. Evidentemente, su motricidad fina se había ido a dormir antes que él. Al noveno intento, Amy tomó una de sus manos.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Dejando de lado la concentración hacia sus propios dedos, Sheldon la miró fijo por segunda vez, al mismo tiempo que la mujer bajaba el cierre y procedía a quitarle la chaqueta con lentitud. El físico teórico tragó saliva, dejando los brazos hacia los lados y relajando los hombros, a la vez que su novia comenzaba a sacarle su camiseta azul de Superman. Bajo un silencio pétreo, Sheldon permitió incluso que Amy le colocara la camisa del pijama y le abrochara los botones.

Acostumbrada a tener un novio bastante elocuente, Amy se extrañó al no oír ningún comentario referido a pijamas, botones o incluso la producción del algodón en el siglo XIX. Al revés, pensó cómo el alcohol dejaba a Sheldon, a simple vista, más lento para procesar información (dentro de la vorágine que debía ser estar en su mente: la mente de un genio). De súbito, lamentó no tener siquiera un papel ni lápiz para anotar sus signos físicos. _Asombroso. Si tan sólo tuviese mis nodos y el escáner._

—¿Amy? —Sheldon murmuró, al mismo tiempo que la mujer comenzó a desabrochar los cordones de sus zapatos.

—¿Mh? —la mujer contestó, dedicando tiempo al zapato derecho que, al igual que su otro par, tenía tres nudos. _Siempre tres._

—Tengo... —el físico apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, como si sopesara cada palabra— Tengo un impulso irracional.

—¿Un impulso irracional? —Amy habló, dejando los zapatos de su novio bajo la cama.

—Es... más bien, un pensamiento que se repite en mi mente. Incluso con aroma. Vívido. Como una imagen de más de dos mil pixeles. En formato RAW.

Amy se iba a levantar para ir a buscar el cepillo de dientes, cuando Sheldon la interrumpió. Más bien, _la detuvo_. Primero, apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo con fuerza, y segundo, dejándola quieta en el mismo lugar. El acto provocó que Amy dejara sus cavilaciones lejos, sorprendida ante el gesto de su novio, quien pareció querer que se quedara allí, frente a él, como fuera. En realidad, Sheldon siempre le había manifestado su aversión a la violencia, numerosas veces (debido a su experiencia en su juventud). Las suficientes veces como para que ella ignorara en la cotidianidad un hecho fundamental: su fuerza de hombre.

Ascendiendo su rostro para mirarlo, Amy contempló cómo sus ojos azules lucían ahora dilatados, concentrados. El detalle particular era que, nuevamente, Sheldon estaba mirando directamente a sus labios, una realización que prendió en sus mejillas un evidente sonrojo. Sintiendo cómo sus dedos masculinos presionaban más su hombro, la neurobióloga volvió a darse cuenta de muchas cosas: estaban solos en su habitación, ella acababa de desnudarlo (aunque fuese sólo la parte superior...) y en sólo una hora, le había tocado más que en tres años de relación. Además, todo estaba oscuro y él la miraba con unos ojos que tenían impregnada la palabra dese—...

Amy no pudo seguir pensando. Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el dedo índice y anular de su novio, que ahora se situaron sobre su mentón, para luego, murmurar.

—No puedo dejar de mirar tus labios, Amy

—Tienes que dormir, Sheldon —Amy respondió de forma instantánea, antes de que su mente retrucara: _¿le gustan mis labios?_

—¿Puedo tocarlos? —Su novio interrumpió, claramente sin escucharle nada. Su voz era densa, profunda. Como si emergiera desde lo más profundo de un pensamiento. O mejor dicho, un _impulso_ que, luego de milenios, sale a la luz.

Por primera vez, en toda la noche (de hecho, desde que tres golpes seguidos de su nombre la invocaron fuera de su propia puerta), Amy centró sus sentidos hacia el hombre que tenía al frente. Su cabello estaba desordenado, las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y un cuerpo que, temblaba. Una mezcla visual que simplemente lo hacía ver increíblemente... atractivo. _¿Estará hablando en serio?_

Amy pensó en muchas cosas. Pensó en insistir que fuese a dormir. Pensó en que era muy guapo (poder mirar su cuello desde este ángulo, sólo le producía ideas relacionadas con el sentido del gusto y el sabor de su piel). Pensó en besarle. _No, definitivamente, éso no._ _Tal vez le traumaría de por vida._ Pensó en su cuerpo masculino. La diferencia de tamaño que reinaba entre ambos (y que a ella siempre le había parecido sexy). Pensó en el tiempo que ambos llevaban juntos. Pensó en cómo le gustaría tener... más de él, _más_. Pensó en sus manos. Sus dedos. Sus dedos _buscando_ sobre su piel. _Ay, Dios._ Pensó en...

Sheldon dejó de mirar sus labios y fijó sus ojos directamente a los de ella. Inmediatamente, Amy sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Parecía como si su novio estuviese teniendo una profunda conversación con su propia mente, donde la curiosidad hubo de robar todo el protagonismo. Amy decidió responder, luego de minutos, su pregunta anterior: asintió, sintiendo su alma colgar de un hilo.

El físico acercó su dedo índice, apoyándolo sobre la comisura derecha de los labios de Amy. Luego, lentamente delineó un camino hacia el centro. En sus ojos, Amy podía ver como el cerebro de Sheldon acumulaba información, procesando, guardando, clasificando. —Tienes unos labios... suaves. Muy suaves, Amy.

La mujer contempló su dedo, su mano lenta. Luego a él, quien procedió a humedecer sus propios labios con su lengua. Tuvo otro escalofrío. _¿Qué estará pensando?_ Otro escalofrío más. Largo. Que, si andaba de contar la verdad, acabó en el camino de su entrepierna.

Como si hubiese escuchado un llamado lejano, Sheldon abrió los ojos, mirándola. De seguro, él también la sintió estremecer.

—¿También lo piensas, Amy? —él susurró, más lento que nunca. Entrecerró sus ojos.

_¿Pensar qué?_, Amy se preguntó en silencio. Tuvo la sensación de que si hablaba, toda la escena desaparecería y ella abriría los ojos en su propia habitación. Como había sucedido tantas veces desde que le conocía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de sentir como las dos manos del físico teórico se situaron en su nuca, bajo sus mejillas sonrosadas. En esa posición, Amy percibió el olor a talco que, literalmente, atacó su sistema límbico, para envolverla dulcemente en recuerdos, deseos y ansias (sobre todo eso último). Por su parte, la mujer dejó su mano apoyada en la rodilla de Sheldon, a quien no miró por miedo a... _por miedo a todo._ Posteriormente, los pulgares de su novio acariciaron el espacio tras sus oídos, que se estremecieron ante el contraste de temperatura.

Entonces, el físico cerró sus ojos y se inclinó levemente, lo suficiente para posar sus labios trémulos en los de Amy. Primero, unos labios tensos, apretados. Tal pareciera que él sólo se había dejado caer para _ver qué ocurría_. Luego de un par de segundos, él dejó escapar un suspiro tibio de su boca, que pareció haber estado reteniendo hace milenios. Todo lo anterior sin separarse de Amy, quien literalmente, sentía su alma petrificada. El beso de Sheldon (si se podía llamar así), ni siquiera abarcó la totalidad de su boca, sino que sólo su labio superior, rozando la nariz. Sin embargo, el gesto se robó parte de su propia cordura, dejándola con los ojos abiertos, sin respirar.

Sólo en ese instante, Sheldon se separó un par de centímetros, completamente colorado y con pequeños jadeos.

—¿No te ha gustado, Amy? —Sus palabras fueron bajas, casi inaudibles.

Amy pestañeó, separando levemente sus labios para poder respirar.

—¿No era lo que querías?, ¿contacto físico? —Sheldon reiteró.

—Sí. Con toda mi razón, pero... —esta vez, Amy no detuvo el impulso. Entonces, procedió a acariciar su rostro con los nudillos— estás cansado... y definitivamente... no sobrio.

Como había ocurrido la última hora, Sheldon pestañeó largamente en silencio, sin dejar de mirarla. —Tienes razón,_ es lógico_.

Amy cerró los ojos, poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, ni siquiera logró apoyar un pie en el suelo para incorporarse, la mano de Sheldon tomó su muñeca. —Aguarda... —dijo, acercándola más a sí mismo.

Ahí, la mente de Amy quedó en blanco, sólo con el pecho de su novio bajo su nariz. Posteriormente, sintió como sus largos brazos se colaban por su espalda, apretándola más hacia él y dejando caer su propia cabeza al cuello de la mujer.

Así, bajo el abrazo de su novio, la neurobióloga se dio cuenta cómo su corazón palpitaba. Contracciones similares al de aquellas fiestas de confraternidad, donde la música alcanzaba decibeles tan altos que podía sentir los bajos rebotando bajo su esternón. Con la adrenalina a cuestas (y un temblor de manos que tenía pegado desde hace un par de minutos), Amy se permitió a si misma el contacto físico.

_¿Qué importaba?_, ¿Importaba saber el por qué de sus actos?, ¿Sus intenciones? La mujer cerró los ojos. Más bien, apretó sus párpados hasta que los sintió temblar. Como nunca, maldijo a su hemisferio racional, quien siempre buscaba lo mismo: explicar, explicar, explicar... hasta el cansancio. Entonces, decidió eliminar todo pensamiento y simplemente inspirar. Tomó un respiro que pareció estremecer hasta el borde de su alma, que la llenó de Sheldon. Hoy, la única verdad consistía en un hombre que, a través de un gesto físico, parecía querer decirle algo que sus palabras no lograrían jamás.

Entonces, buscando con sus propias manos la espalda amplia de Sheldon, se hundió en el momento. El sentimiento fue tan nuevo que, horas después, recostada en su propia cama, no podría estar segura si fueron segundos o minutos. O una eternidad.

—¿Amy?

Una mezcla de temperaturas, de pensamientos. El momento que se roba las palabras porque, simplemente_ no hay más que decir_.

—¿Vas a dejarme?

La mujer negó con la cabeza, de forma instantánea. Volviendo a conectar su cerebro con la realidad, se separó unos centímetros y apoyó su mano en el pecho varonil de su novio._  
_

Sheldon sonrió. Ampliando el espacio entre ambos, la volvió a mirar. Dentro del desorden de ideas, la mujer sólo atinó a reubicar sus lentes, ruborizada hasta las orejas, calmando su pecho, que insistía en cabalgar dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces, el físico teórico cabeceó, claramente a segundos de que lo venciera el sueño. Tal parecía que el gesto anterior sólo había hecho combustión a la poca energía que le quedaba y era cosa de minutos para que terminara dormido en la misma posición.

Amy se levantó y acomodó sus ropas. —Me iré ahora para que puedas dormir.

Aún mudo, Sheldon asintió, dirigiendo su cuerpo hacia el centro de su cama. Una vez ahí (en lo que Amy presumió que era _su lugar favorito_), se dejó caer rendido: sin cepillarse los dientes, sin colocarse el resto del pijama, y sobre todo, sin pedirle a ella que se retirara.

Ya fuera de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la mujer apoyó su espalda en la puerta. Su mente no dejaba de proyectar las imágenes de la última media hora, tal como si se tratara de un trailer de una película romántica, con todas las señas de ser un éxito fílmico. Llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, aún húmedos, pensando._ ¿Y si su vida se asemejara a una película?_, ¿y si lo mejor estaba por venir?

En noches como éstas, todo parecía posible.

Incluso, lo imposible.

* * *

**Nota:** En el fanfiction The Connubial Catalyst, de la magnífica XMarisolX, Sheldon le relata a Amy cuando decidió dedicar su vida a la ciencia, y más aún, a ganar el Nóbel. Si más no me equivoco, fue en un día gris, al llegar a su casa en Texas, siendo un niño, con la frustración en la espalda debido al rechazo de sus pares y el sabor de ser diferente a los demás. No sé cómo, pero tal historia produjo que terminara escribiendo este humilde escrito. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
